Paradise Avenue
Paradise Avenue is road located in the Downtown Paradise and Palm Bay Heights of Paradise City in Burnout Paradise. It starts at Paradise Square and is in the continuity of Fry Avenue, crosses the Paradise City River, goes through Twin Bridges and over 7th Street and crosses Paradise City River again thanks to a Bascule Bridge to finally dead end at the 9th Street intersection. Paradise Avenue follows a straight North-to-South axis. Events Below are all the single-player offline events that start at Paradise Avenue intersections. Shortcuts All shortcuts involving Paradise Avenue listed from North to South. 7th Street Very near the Root Avenue intersection, approaching 7th Street underpass from the north, players will be able the following: *Westbound on (or along) 7th: **Drop down onto 7th Street by turning on their first right, continuing with the traffic flow. **Take the pedestrian area under the El Train tracks parallel to 7th Street, by turning on their second right. **Drop down on 7th Street by turning on their third right, driving into oncoming on 7th. *Eastbound: **Drop down onto 7th Street by swerving left at the first opportunity, making players drive into oncoming traffic. **Take the pedestrian only zone directly below the El Train and running along 7th Street, by turning on their second left. **Drop down onto 7th Street by veering left after the El Train tracks, making players drive with the traffic flow. Young Avenue *When driving southbound, players will notice to their right, an entrance to an underground passage way. In reality, this is an entrance to an underground parking lot, there are several exits featured here, but one leads to Young Avenue and the other leads to Paradise Avenue again. *Nearing the Young Avenue intersection from the north, players will also notice on their left another opening, taking this shortcut will lead drivers parallel to Young Avenue, they can chose to hit a billboard and land on Young or continue inside and hit another shortcut, under Dado's GYM. *Directly after the intersection, on the east side of the road, players can enter a parking lot structure and hit a Paradise Billboard, this will finally lead them back onto Paradise Avenue. Paradise Square Drivers will notice that several corners at the Paradise Square junction are rounded and can be cut thanks to paved areas in front of them. Landmarks of Interest All the notable landmarks and buildings that can be found along Paradise Avenue, listed from South to North. *In Downtown Paradise :*'Paradise Square' :*'Crash FM Radio' *In Palm Bay Heights. :*'Twin Bridges Auto Repair' :*'El Train' :*'Root & Paradise Avenue Hotel' Gameplay Strategies *Race events: :Racers won't use Paradise Avenue often during Race events except when zooming to the Coastguard HQ in the North-East. *Stunt Run: :Players in Stunt Run mode will be able to use the Split Ramp between Root Avenue and 7th Street to easily reach the Paradise Billboard south of the partly accessible car park. Other than that, drivers won't find much on Paradise Avenue itself. They will have to drop down on 7th Street to hit the Super Jump ramp or veer into another road for other stunt opportunities. *Road Rage: :This road is not recommended for Road Rage events due to the lack of Takedown-friendly objects. Both bridges are however interesting for this event as they narrow the span of the road. *Marked Man: :Paradise Avenue is not recommended to be part of a players itinerary. It offers no sheltered parallel pathways and the drops and split ramp are dangerous to take (as a failed barrel roll may damage your car). See Also *Paradise Square *Paradise City River *Young Avenue